2009-08-19
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Dave O'Neil, Jackie Loeb, Tim Finn, Lucy Durack, Guests: Dave O'Neil, Jackie Loeb, Tim Finn, Lucy Durack Official description Episode Thirty (19/08/2009) Our special guests this week on Spicks and Specks are Wicked's good witch Glinda ' Lucy Durack ', funny man Dave O'Neil, music ledged Tim Finn and musical comedian ' Jackie Loeb '. Myf's Team Lucy Durack has fast become one of Australia's rising young leading ladies with a list of major roles to her credit including Peggy Sawyer in 42nd Street, Miss Dorothy in the Australian Premiere of Thoroughly Modern Millie, Lois Lane/Bianca in Kiss Me Kate, Rikki Rose in Respect and Laurey in Oklahoma! ''. Lucy's screen credits include the lead role of Cassie Bennett on Channel 7's ''Headland, All Saints, Rush II, Parlami D'Amore, the Australian feature film Finding Nigel ''and the worldwide broadcast of the BBC2 ''Voice of Musical Theatre Competition in Cardiff in which she was a finalist. Lucy is a frequent guest presenter on Channel 7's Absolutely Melbourne. Recent highlights have been singing the National Anthem at the 2008 AFL Grand Final and at Oaks Day as part of Melbourne's Spring Racing Carnival and performing on Channel 9's Carols By Candlelight. Lucy is currently playing the role of Glinda in the Australian Premiere season of Wicked at The Regent Theatre in Melbourne. Dave O'Neil is a popular Melbourne-based stand-up comedian, actor, writer and radio personality. Dave's current gig is breakfast radio alongside Ian 'Dicko' Dickson and Chrissie Swan. As well as writing and performing shows in eleven Melbourne Comedy Festivals, Dave has appeared at the Comedy Club, Last Laugh, the Comedy Store in Sydney and the Sit Down Comedy club in Brisbane. In 2007 he released his fourth book Everything Tastes Better Crumbed, written with his usual candid humour. Dave starred in the feature film The Nugget alongside Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in 2002. Next up was Takeaway, a comedy he co-wrote, co-produced (along with Spicks & Specks writer, Mark O'Toole) and starred in, he played Mal the Butcher. Alan's Team As lead singer of the New Zealand band Split Enz, Tim Finn was soon recognized as a major songwriter and vocalist with a very distinctive singing voice. Even before his departure from the band in 1985, he had recorded his first solo album, Escapade, distributed worldwide by A&M Records, which became the Top Album of 1983 in Australia. After leaving Split Enz, he realised several solo albums and shortly joined Crowded House, the band formed by his brother Neil, for their Woodface album. He left mid-tour to released his fourth solo album, '' Before and After'' in 1993. In 1995, he joined with Hothouse Flowers' Liam O Maonlai and Andy White, releasing an album under the group name ALT. A long-rumoured collaboration between the Finn brothers was finally released in late 1995 under the name Finn Brothers, before returning to his solo career. Late last year Tim released The Conversation, an intimate album recorded with former Split Enz members violinist Miles Golding and keyboardist Eddie Rayner, along with guitarist Brett Adams. Jackie Loeb has worked extensively as a stand - up comedian, vocalist, actor, writer and musician. Since 1992, Jackie has delighted audiences with her highly original brand of comedy at leading venues across Australia and internationally. A seasoned performer, in the last year alone Jackie has appeared on Stand-Up Australia, The World Stands Up for Paramount Television (UK), ''Joker Poker ''and appearances on both the local and international Comedy Festival circuit. In 2005 Jackie was selected by 'The Friends of NIDA' to appear in an Australian comedy showcase in New York City, along with James Smith, Will Anderson and Spicks and Specks host Adam Hills at the highly revered New York venue, 'Joes Pub'. On top of this, Jackie is also an accomplished singer songwriter and multi instrumentalist. She played guitar, keyboards and drums in bands of varying styles and has composed music for several stage productions, TV pilots and short films. Jackie has performed in cabaret mode across Australia as well as a season at 'Don't Tell Mama' in New York City. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes